This invention relates in general to conveyor systems for packages, and in particular to a guide system for packages on a conveyor system.
A conveyor system for packages is a means for moving packages from one location to another. For example, the packages may be moved during a manufacturing operation, for assembly into a larger container, for storage in a warehouse, or for shipment. Two conventional types of conveyor systems are air lift conveyors and belt conveyors. An air lift conveyor moves the packages on an air stream by use of directional jets. A belt conveyor moves the packages on an endless belt.
The conveyor system usually includes a guide system for aligning the packages as they move along the conveyor. The guide system keeps the packages on the conveyor and keeps them straight so that they can be moved rapidly and efficiently. One type of conventional guide system includes guide rails positioned along the length of the conveyor. A belt conveyor usually includes two such guide rails positioned along the two sides of the endless belt. An air lift conveyor usually includes a third guide rail positioned along the upper surface of the packages.
Often a single conveyor system is used to move several different sized packages. When the packages are changed, the guide rails must be adjusted to accommodate the different sizes. In the past, the guide rails have usually been positioned on the conveyor system by a plurality of mounting brackets positioned along the length of the guide rails. Adjustment of the guide rails required individual adjustment of each of the mounting brackets. This usually involved manually loosening a fastener, moving the mounting bracket to its new position, and then tightening the fastener. Such individual adjustment of each of the plurality of mounting brackets required large amounts of time and labor. Significant production capacity was lost during the time required to make the changeover to a new package size.
It is also known to adjust a guide rail automatically by use of a rack and pinion type system which moves the guide rail horizontally. However, such a system is usually expensive, complicated, The intricate moving parts of a rack and pinion system may require lubrication, which is not compatible with some clean room environments.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a guide system for packages on a conveyor system which overcomes the problems of the previous guide systems.